


the prince and the frog

by karasunotsubasa



Series: bubble bubble toil and trouble [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Human Transmutation, Kissing, M/M, True Love's Kiss, kuroo and hina are witches, kuroo fucks up a potion and they have to deal with the consequences, v amusing consequences lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo fucks up a potion and Hinata is the one who has to fix the mess he'd made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the prince and the frog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ive_been_losing_sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ive_been_losing_sleep/gifts).



> I'm a day late for this, but I hope you'll forgive me sage *sweats a lil* here's the thing and I really really hope you like it bc it's a FANTASY AU AYYYY  
> so I guess, happy late bday sage! *huggles u hella lots and smooches ur face all over* enjoy~
> 
> special thanks to johanna bc I couldn't have done this without her amazing prompt, god bless u bby *sends smooches*

Blown apart pieces of a golden cauldron crunched under Shouyou's feet as he made his way into the small lab he and three other witches in the city shared. It was barely after noon, which meant no one should be around, but the devastation inside the room clearly indicated that someone had been there just minutes before Shouyou arrived. Remnants of the potion – something violently purple with glittery shine to it and a smell of fresh pine needles that was so strong it made Shouyou sneeze three times since entering the lab – covered the entire station in the corner of the room. There were no fumes, so taking a bet, Shouyou carefully stepped closer, hoping that whatever this unsuccessful experiment was, it wasn't toxic.

It was Kuroo's work, alright. He could see the dried mint leaves crushed in a bowl to the side, Kuroo's trademark. He always added them to his every potion, even when they weren't needed in the recipe itself.

"It's for the taste, you heathen," he said when Shouyou teased him about it. "The times when you had to drink stuff that reeked of undiluted donkey piss are thankfully gone. It's the twenty first century, come on. Love yourself a little."

The station looked as if the cauldron blew up in the last stage of brewing and Shouyou wondered what kind of potion Kuroo was trying to make. It didn't look like anything Shouyou knew, but truth be told he was shit at potions. He specialized in more applicable magic, like hexes and curses and blowing stuff up, yes, that was _his_ thing. And Kuroo's were potions and shape shifting, which made the mess on his work table even more intriguing.

Because Kuroo didn't mess up. Not at this. He could hex off his ear, or turn his hair into tentacles, sure. But potions were one thing he never ever allowed himself to fail at.

Shouyou slowly reached a hand to touch the violet substance on the surface of the metal table.

"Don't touch it!"

A voice from behind him startled Shouyou, who quickly stepped away and slipped on some of the blasted potion that was spilled on the floor. He yelped as he fell, bruising his ass on the hard concrete floor and letting out a string of curses that would make any soul in vicinity wish they had died centuries ago if Shouyou had his focus crystal in hand. He scowled, rubbing his backside and turning to tell Kuroo a thing or two about how rude it was to sneak up on people, but when he fully twisted around there was no one there.

Shouyou blinked. "Kuroo? Are you here?"

"Um? Yeah?" The voice was slightly different, slightly off, and Shouyou frowned.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking around and trying to spot the other witch, but to no avail. "Why are you hiding?"

There was a moment of silence, interrupted only by the fire softly burning in the huge furnace in the center of the room.

"Promise not to laugh?" Kuroo's voice was pained and resigned and it made Shouyou's head full of wild, horrible ideas. He swallowed, before answering.

"I promise."

Oh, he didn't laugh. He fucking choked and then guffawed, gasping for breath and holding his stomach as the muscles contracted under his hands painfully. Tears rolled down his cheeks, which hurt from grinning as well, and it took him a good ten minutes to calm down and not lapse into helpless chuckles again.

"Oh, yes, go ahead. Knock yourself out," said the frog in Kuroo's voice.

It sat on top of Akaashi's work table, which was directly next to Kuroo's, and glared – can frogs even glare? – down at Shouyou unamusedly. If the voice wasn't enough to tell Shouyou what had happened, the tuft of black messy hair on the frog's head that looked exactly like Kuroo's messy bed head was. Shouyou snickered in his hand once more, it was just too funny.

"So I guess the potion did this?" he finally asked after calming down.

Kuroo was looking at him and Shouyou knew he'd be pouting or frowning, or both, if he could make his frog-face muscles work that way. He had to quickly glance away before he burst out laughing again. Biting the inside of his cheek, he waited for Kuroo's explanation.

"It did."

Oh, he _definitely_ sounded like he was pouting. Shouyou bit his tongue this time to keep the laughter in. Thankfully, it worked.

"I was working on this new thing I wanted to gift to someone and I must have fucked up the proportions with the wild blueberry horns and the powdered bat wings, because this _was not_ supposed to happen."

Now he was complaining in that sulky way that Shouyou found both charming and adorable, but at the moment all he could see was the frog before him. It was hard to stay serious.

"You need to turn me back, though," Kuroo-frog finally said, and Shouyou chose to focus on it rather than on his twitching in a suppressed smile lips. "I don't have my magic in this... _form_."

Breathing in to regain his sense of calm, Shouyou ran through the short list of the spells he knew that could maybe help with their particular case. He stood up, carefully avoiding the splotches of the spilled potion and pulled out his focus crystal from one of his pockets. It was a big piece of rock – a polished emerald glowing softly with the inner light of its imbued magic – that was almost bigger than Shouyou's hand. He put the stone between his hands, its surface warm to the touch as it recognized his magical signature. Shouyou muttered the incantation into the crystal, watching the glow grow stronger as the magic took hold. He pointed the spell at Kuroo, but nothing happened. The magic dispersed without doing anything and Shouyou frowned.

"Okay, let's try another spell," he said, undeterred.

He repeated everything about four times, each using a different spell, but none of them worked. By the fifth incantation, Shouyou's frown deepened into a scowl.

"Holy patron of the witches, please, don't let me die a frog," Kuroo prayed from the table top he was sitting on.

Shouyou sent him an irritated look. There had to be a spell that would work on this. Turning a frog into a human, especially when said frog was already a human in the first place, shouldn't be this hard, should it? He grumbled a little, walking over to one of the metal cupboards. He spelled it open, looking through the titles of the grimoires inside: Creatures of the Night; Potions and Elixirs Not For the Faint of Heart; How To Tame Emotion, Brew Feelings and Stew Sensations; Monster or a Friend?; Ambient Magic and How To Use It; Tweaks and Tricks For Body Alterations; and then, finally, Transmutation and Transfiguration.

Shouyou grabbed the last volume and headed back to where Kuroo was impatiently sitting at Akaashi's table. The book crashed on the tabletop and Kuroo almost hopped off of it when the impact sent him flying.

"Hey!" Kuroo complained while Shouyou snickered.

His good mood lasted only for a second before he focused on the task at hand again. He blew off the dust from the grimoire, carefully opening the aged cover. The pages were fragile and seemed like they'd crumble into dust in Shouyou's fingers, but as he flipped through them, they proved far more resilient than they looked. Reading only the names of the spells, since he'd read the book a thousand times already, Shouyou searched for a spell that could do what he needed it to.

"Aha!" he shouted triumphantly.

The spell he found was the most powerful yet and he had never tried it before, but if anything would be able to turn Kuroo back into a human, it'd definitely be this one. Kuroo hopped closer to the book, but Shouyou didn't let him look.

"Come here," he said to the frog and Kuroo obediently hopped to where Shouyou pointed. It would have been funny, if Shouyou wasn't so focused on making the spell work.

He took a deep breath, holding his focus crystal in his hands. And then he recited the incantation. With every word the stone in his hands grew warmer until it was almost burning into Shouyou's skin. He held onto it, finishing off the spell. The magic grew and brightened everything around him, the soft glow of green from the emerald filling Shouyou's vision. It burst in a powerful pulse once he had finished the incantation, leaving Shouyou slightly dazed. He blinked away the white dots dancing at the edge of his vision and looked down...

...only to see the Kuroo-frog glancing up at him.

"So it didn't work," Kuroo said and Shouyou groaned, falling to his knees.

That last spell stole almost all his magic and not only was he hungry now, he was drained and even if he wanted to help, he'd have to wait till his magic levels were restored before he could try again.

"Why did you have to turn into a frog?" he complained, sitting on the floor with his back propped against Akaashi's work table.

Kuroo hopped down to the floor and then onto Shouyou's knee, way too comfortable in his new body for Shouyou's liking. Shouyou sighed, poking Kuroo's huge green frog belly.

"How do we turn you back if none of my spells work?" he asked.

Kuroo was silent for a moment. "How about you kiss me?"

Shouyou stared. His finger was ready to poke Kuroo again, but it froze just like the rest of his body.

"What?" he croaked.

"I said, kiss me," Kuroo repeated.

"No, no, I got _that_ ," Shouyou said, his voice still a little choked. "But this is most definitely not the time for it, Kuroo!"

"I don't mean it like that," Kuroo returned, and if frogs could roll their protruding little eyes, Kuroo would be doing it right now. "I mean, true love's kiss? Turning the frog into the prince? You know, the old lore tales, that kind of thing?"

"Except you're not a prince," Shouyou pointed out. "And I'm not a princess. And who knows what this true love's kiss really is? To be honest, I always believed it was some well-crafted transmutation spell that–"

"Oh gods, you nerd," Kuroo groaned, if frogs could groan and Shouyou huffed at him, mildly offended. "Just kiss me, will you?"

"But it's gross," Shouyou whined.

"Wow," Kuroo said. "Wow, thanks. See if I ever kiss you after I turn back."

He was about to hop off of Shouyou's knee, but Shouyou caught him mid-jump. He turned him in his hands to see the frog face clearly.

"The things I do for you," he groaned, took a deep breath and kissed the frog.

It was a little slimy, it was definitely unpleasant, and Shouyou knew he'd _never fucking ever_ be doing that again. He'd rather die, thank you very much. Eyes scrunched shut and mouth curled in disgust, he tried his best not to think about the fact that he was actually _kissing a frog_. But before he could finish that thought, fumes of violet smoke filled the air and he felt something heavy drop into his lap. The feeling under his fingers changed from the smooth frog skin to the familiar sharp jut of Kuroo's jaw and the stubble that scratched at Shouyou's skin. The lips under his own changed as well, and Shouyou sighed a little in relief.

He pulled back, opening his eyes to see Kuroo's beautiful golden eyes gaze down at him fondly, but with a tiny teasing glint.

"Seems like I am a prince, after all," Kuroo started, the glint becoming a mischievous twinkle. Shouyou snorted, but Kuroo wasn't done. "Or, at least, your prince."

The charming grin on Kuroo's face always fooled Shouyou and made his heart flutter just a little bit harder in his chest. And Kuroo, the bastard, knew it very well.

"So." The grin shifted into a smirk. "How is it? Kissing a frog? You gotta tell me all about it. In detail, perferab–"

Kuroo sharply sucked in a breath when Shouyou punched him in the gut. After everything Shouyou had just gone through, he totally deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> so, what do yall think? ;3c


End file.
